User talk:MagcargoMan/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MagcargoMan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash Crimson (Talk) 05:34, March 24, 2010 Hey MagCargo! Anyways, welcome to the wikia. I liked that you liked Dead Rising a lot, and I hope you enjoy your stay here! If you have any questions than you can ask Ash or me about anything, although you might wanna ask Ash, as he is more experienced here. But anyway, welcome to the site, and enjoy your stay! P.S. liked your blog a lot :) The Yoshiman 97 22:02, March 24, 2010 (UTC) The blog was good, and I don't think I can make a suggestion on it. However, for the Photo Challenge scoop, I took a picture of Sophie lying in the security room. It gave me erotic points for *ahem*, in between her legs. You can also take a pic of Cheryl if you want, I heard that works. Just save it so it doesn't get deleted by using a lock, that way you could use it on multiple files. The Yoshiman 97 00:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Schedule Honestly, I haven't even completed all the scoops yet, nor have I saved all the survivors. It takes practice and patience, and maybe a few test runs. This IGN guide might help you a little bit, but I'm really don't know how to help you much on the game. I suggest you get to level 50 first, get used to the weapons that are good and the weapons that aren't good, the food that will help you and the food that won't help you, the scoops that you must do (the Out of Control one is a must), etc. The mini chainsaws in the IGN guide help you a lot, as it says. But sorry, I don't know how to help you there. If I find a winning playthrough, I'll let you know, but right now I have to get that winning playthrough. On another note, thanks for helping with the wiki with the Raw Meat page! Every edit counts, and I'll be sure to help you out on the articles that you make. For help on your blog, you should ask Ash Crimson, he's a nice guy and he'll be the first to help you. He's also the most experienced editor on this wiki, so again, any questions you should ask him (or me, if I'm smart enough to know the answer :). But good job, and thanks for the help! The Yoshiman 97 05:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Pocket God Hey, it's all good! Don't worry about asking me questions. If you ask me questions every 5 minutes of every day for the rest of the year, THEN we'll have something to talk about :). But on topic, I've never heard of pocket god. I don't really game on an iPod touch, and I usually edit wikis on games that I am currently playing, immersed in, or getting back to, but I really don't know what to do about Pocket God, sorry. I will, however, go check it out, but if I do, it'll be mostly for cleanup since I don't know much about the game. The Yoshiman 97 06:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'd tell people, but asides from the people who have already commented... there's no one else here =You could try going to the "special pages" tab and searching the "local list of users". hope that helps - [[User:Ash Crimson|Ash Crimson] 05:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : I can make other people admins, delete pages, and block users.. that's pretty much it. - Ash Crimson 16:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Machete's Request if your sending in ideas to dead rising developers if it isnt to late in the games develepmont process also put in my playable Profile avatar idea mk :o cause idk how to do stuffles like dat Dunno I think it's probably to late =/ the game ships the end of August. but.. they never said (as far as I know) they weren't putting zombie animals in the game. -Ash Crimson 14:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Good job on (almost) completing 72 Hour Mode! Takes some effort, but doing most of the scoops is beyond good. I only did the first few and forgot about the rest since I really wanted to see the ending, but oh well. The last few missions are very interesting, and the end of 72 Hour Mode is pretty surprising, if you don't know about it yet. Anyway, it's alright if you can't edit here often. There's been more users here since last year, near the end of last year, and by that time people were having plans on shutting down this wiki. But now we got a pretty decent community, and Ash, Malidicion, KarenSarah, and even Deathsculler are doing some edits here. We got some new infoboxes, and hopefully we'll be able to greatly improve this wiki by the time of Dead Rising 2. And plus, I'm an admin now :). And don't worry; I plan to edit on the Pocket God wiki as well, but I'm busy with real life and other wikis, emails, and whatnot. I might help out on that wiki soon, maybe this weekend. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 01:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :). Well, I've been thinking about adding the mall to the background, but since Dead Rising 2 is being set in a Casino, I think it's unwise to set the mall as the background. The new skin is pretty good anyway; I don't think we need to make any changes...yet. Feel free to make any suggestions on the background. The Yoshiman 97 02:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Finally complete Dead Rising, eh? Congrats! Saving 44 is no easy task, I only saved, like, 20.:( But good job overall! The survivors can get really annoying sometimes (Ronald) and it really requires a lot of patience. The gun shop trio can only be saved if you haven't killed Cletus yet, and you only missed 2 scoops. And you reached level 50, which took me about 5 playthroughs to get to. But great job overall. You seem to have extreme gamer skills :) The Yoshiman 97 19:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) im back:3/new blog im back ;3 i made a new blog about DLC surivors you can recruit after saving them(their survivors you bring along for missions and such) your one of the surivors in my blog :3(your name:Max Cargo) comment :3 reasons Team meant which survivors are recruitable after being saved(these survivors are super-survivors because they respawn if died and come with unique weapons)im going to put you in last(sorry) and its a FREE dlc and the games probably to far into programming of the game to add it ;c yay i finished my blog(or atleast the recruitable survivor part)i also finished you :3 Poll Hey. I've made a poll that will decide how some things are written here. Your vote would be appreciated. Also, if the polls don't work correctly (they don't seem to work right.. -_-) type your answers out in the comments section. This poll is kinda important.. so vote. >,> Dead Rising Wiki:Consistency Poll - Ash Crimson 21:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :The winners have been decided. Now all we need to do is decide how to write out the strength category.. any input is appreciated. =] - Ash Crimson 20:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Mag of cargoness you do know i finished your character right COMMONT ON MY BLOG SILLY ;3 or ill destroy your.....muffin >:o im offended >:1 thats it a ok and a good job what did you like specifically about the blog >.> your so nice :'3 that was sooooo nice you shouldnt have(but you shouldve)thanks :) nice comments get allot of friendship points out of me ;3 Blog update I put my first survivor mission:Alice's Song(alicei sh me :3)check it out and comment) Infinity Mode Oh, don't worry about it =] anyways.. health items in infinity mode don't respawn. I hated infinity mode so I never got far in it. How much achievement points did you earn during that one play through? - Ash Crimson 00:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Infinity Mode already? Haven't even got that far, congrats. The Infinity Mode page itself has some useful tips, but not sure on how else I can help you since I haven't gotten that far yet. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 01:12, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not that far into yet, but I'm in Overtime Mode. I was originally doing 72 Hour Mode to get the 'Saint' achievement, but I failed miserably on that, so I went back into Overtime Mode to see the ending. I'm trying to complete it without getting knocked out to get that other achievement, but I think I'm good. No zombies, all you need is really a machine gun and get the stuff for Isabela. I heard there's more to it, but I'll take it one step at a time. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 00:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh, it's a challenge mode, dood! It's supposed to be crazy hard. Don't forget the guy who made Megaman made this game, so of course the difficulty is going to be absurd. If you really wanna finish Infinity Mode you need to get the books that increase the power of healing items, cook all raw food, and pause the game if you need to take a break. Look up a guide if you need help... I'm not really the person to talk to about this.. I only got up to like day 3 before I got bored and quit. DR2 should just have a free mode. No time limits. - Ash Crimson 03:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog I already di comment on it.Frank-West 14:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not interested in your blog. Please do not post it on my talkpage again. Wikiar 07:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Dawg The zombie dog should be A- golden retriever B- whatever it is Chris and Sheva fight Deathsculler 02:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) i amde a new blog check it out and comment Blog Updated check it out and comment Karensarahrocks :3 Blog I meant face mapping features never work as intended. It's a cool idea, but from my experience with this tech, it never comes out correctly. - Ash Crimson 06:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Entrance Plaza Stage Picture? I just plain don't know how to upload pictures :( I just look on the internet for one and use it for fair use, I'm basically a writer here on the wiki. The Yoshiman 97 05:34, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll ask him to comment.. but I don't think blogs are his thing. =\ i'll also look for a pic of the Entrance Plaza from TVC. - Ash Crimson 18:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) It's still there.. just a tad bit difficult to see. Maybe I'll fix it tomorrow. I didn't add the background though.. it was wagnike2, so thank him. and..... I added a pic of the TVC entrance plaza. =D - Ash Crimson 07:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Nah, he isn't mean! I think he's more of an all work - no play type! maybe =D - Ash Crimson 07:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I look forward to reading it. About the weapon box.. I kinda wanted to wait until we finished all of the weapon pages before I filled it all out, but there's enough pages now to justify filling it in =) - Ash (not signed in) Website Hello, I have a website about superheroes. Would you like to visit it? www.freewebs.com/spaffsuperheroes Frank-West 14:52, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Same Name Ha! My name isn't really Ash Crimson.. although, it'd be rad if it was. I just took the name of the character you're talking about for my user name. Here, I based it off of that dood. The King of Fighters games are great.. I'm surprised you've never heard of them. - Ash Crimson 20:40, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't actually know why that happens =/ Congrats on the new page! Yeah, we're still missing a bunch of stuff. - Ash Crimson 07:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Overtime Mode It's all good, got it completed. While I knew about the ending (read the Dead Rising article a while ago), I still thought the ending was great. I got the achievement on getting the true ending without getting knocked out (Spec Forces have nothin on Frank), but I learned not to use guns... the hard way. I actually finished OT mode rather fast, didn't take me more than an hour. And on the new skin, it looks great. You have to thank Ash on this one, his fingerprints are all over it. The Wiki word is back, and this Wiki will continue to improve. The Yoshiman 97 17:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, preciate that :). About Infinity Mode, well, I quit on that. You were right when you said it was hard, but it just overall sucks. You can't save, so you'll have to spend 8 hours to get the 7 Day Survivor achievement. No way am I doing that. Oh well, I'll wait for Dead Rising 2. And wiki-related, great job on the edits. We need a lot of articles to cover everything in Dead Rising, and you're doing a great job making those articles so that we can improve on them. It's great having you here. It really is. The Yoshiman 97 01:52, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Be sure to comment on Ash's poll, cause that really is important, and be sure to let me know when you've updated your blog. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 23:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) A new poll We've started a poll. Your opinion is important. Please Vote. Here - Ash Crimson 22:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! - Ash Crimson 05:51, May 3, 2010 (UTC) What did you tell me before I said "awesome!"? It's like a puzzle! ;] I'll check out your updated blog =) - Ash Crimson 08:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) You didn't have to change your blog because of what I said. =o I'll check it out later though. - Ash Crimson 09:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm checking out the blog now. - Ash Crimson 20:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Ithink Mistertrouble is still active.. the rest.. don't think so. - Ash Don't have an Iphone =/ - Ash It really annoys you that much? - Ash Crimson 20:16, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! No problem, I'll check them out after the next update comes out. CrackLawliet 17:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Jynxer! How come whenever you comment last no one else comments after you >:o your banned from my blogs*pew* jynxer Well your still banned i dont really care if you ban me from your blog :' 1 your is about zombie dogs and you make them seems super hard 2 you based it off of DR1 so ya i dont rilly cares ... so YOUR BANNED *stamps your forhead* I think you meant to post that on my page, right? Anyways.. she's probably kidding. please stop taking everything so seriously. - Ash Crimson 07:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC) *MagcargoMan, don't worry about it. She can't ban you, you can post all you want but only admins can delete it, just keep it appropriate though and like Ash said, don't take it seriously, in the end, what does it mean???--Mistertrouble189 12:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Confusion That comment was intended for Karen. Her blogs are too messy and has a lot of grammar issues IMO. But I do read yours lol, I just never really commented. I like yours though, really thought out and all.--Mistertrouble189 01:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Helping The Debate I have posted this on both of your talk pages. I will take a neutral standpoint and point out what I view as truths, because this is not unlike the arguments I had with KSR a few weeks ago. MagcargoMan has: Been defensive and taken things too seriously. That is mostly understandable as long as he accepts it himself when someone tells him this. He has also been slightly obsessive with his blogs, telling everyone everytime he updates, as well as getting angry when someone comments on a blog other than his whilst ignoring his blog, choosing the other, in this case ThaPauly choosing Karensarahrocks' blog over his. Along with this, he has used sarcasm in his messages to Ash Crimson, which certainly did not help the situation, although by that point being defensive was perfectly understandable. He also was good in that he did not insult Ash. Now for Ash Crimson. Ash Crimson has: Tried to help originally by telling you rather bluntly not to take things so seriously, which was good except he could have said this in a kinder way. He has also used what could be viewed as insults, although they were only what he truly felt, not just lies to try and hurt MagcargoMan. He used sarcasm as well as Magcargo. He did however use emoticons and pleasant tone in some of his messages which could either be viewed as more sarcasm or an effort to lighten the mood of the situation. He also ended the argument in the same way Karensarahrocks and I did. Simply deciding not to talk to each other. This worked for me, because after a while we both forgave each other and stopped fighting. Overall, I am unsure if the same approach may work here, since this has escalated into a battle between a sarcastic Bureaucrat and a defensive blogger. My suggestion would be to do exactly what Mistertrouble189 has said: Drop it and forgive each other, although this may take time. KSR and I didn't forgive until we could agree on a few things other than the argument we had, so maybe something like that could work. Any questions? I have tried to remain neutral here and believe that I have done a good job of that. Frank-West 03:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Certainly Not You aren't a creep. And yes, I did miss that point, about KSR informing people. I hope you guys resolve things. Frank-West 03:18, May 22, 2010 (UTC) K #Hyperbole #I already said that. #Hyperbole - Ash Crimson 03:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) #I left this message on your talk page. "please stop taking everything so seriously." Close enough, right? Anyway, sorry for being mean about it. - Ash Crimson 03:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) #It pretty much means I over exaggerated. - Ash Crimson 03:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Don't act like one. Nah, I'm kidding.. I wont call you a creep. Cya - Ash Crimson 03:43, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Blogeh your still banned from my blog*stamps your forhead* and your crazy and don't even look at my blogs or i'll slap the taste out of your tongue. : Are you serious? Frank-West 03:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Done Hopefully anyway. Frank-West 03:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Tone I don't like the sarcastic tone you're using =p But whatever.. you can make them. Remember to add the categories and infoboxes. If you don't, I will delete them =D - Ash Crimson 07:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and don't advertise your blog on user pages anymore. - Ash Crimson 08:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Good job with the article. I'll probably make a new template for combined weapons. As for my favorite one.. I don't know. - Ash Crimson 22:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Combined Weapons Probably the Defiler. I already love the sledgehammer and fire axe, so this will be perfect! Also, congratulations on the first of many combined weapons pages! Keep up the good work, man! Frank-West 00:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Archive I suppose if you really want to section off comments you can do this Comments by Ash Comments by Yoshi But that would require you to gather up everyones comments.. Just copying the page directly over to the archive is easier. To make an archive make a new page called "User talk:MagcargoMan/Archive 1" - Ash Crimson 01:42, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yo. I just uploaded a whole bunch of DR2 combined weapon images. here. You should make new pages for these... I guess. - Ash Crimson 02:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :they should be separate. Name it "Molotov (Dead Rising 2)" - Ash Crimson 02:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool, dood. I forgot to mention this before though.. don't link to any Dead Rising 1 weapon pages. Also, why aren't you adding images? Anyway, good job. - Ash Crimson 09:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) MAJOR UPDATE(ALSO I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE ON) ON SURVIOR MODE Edits You have ALMOST 400 edits now! Congratulations! Just one more edit... Frank-West 12:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool That's cool, dood. Anything helps. I'll try and find an image for it later. - Ash Crimson 06:34, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Talk They're just a nicer looking way to leave messages. Here there should be instructions on how to make one there. If not I'll tell you how to make one tomorrow. - Ash No Problem Not a problem, I'm glad to help. And no, I have not heard of Pocket God. Sorry. =/ Frank-West 17:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's good to know you'll stay with us, Mag. You're a great editor. And yeah, that Anno guy is for some reason attempting to make his own wiki. No one knows why though. We're better off with out him though since he can't work as a team. Also, if I could I'd help with the PocketGod wiki, but I don't have an Ipod. =( And finally, glad you like the food box. - 07:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) That's a good quote. Glad you're sticking around. And yes, the message titled "What a B******" is about that Anno guy, since he made his own DR Wiki for some reason that he won't tell us. Frank-West 15:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : I don't know if there is a rule, and since his wiki is neglected then Wikia staff probably doesn't know about it. And I'm worrying a little because if the right things happen for him then it could potentially make OUR wiki look like the fake one. Frank-West 02:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ^I think they'd know which one is the real one, Ash. They know the date a wiki has been created.--Mistertrouble189 17:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but was ours really made first? I thought that the other wiki was made first, Wikiar started this one, and this place got more successful. Can someone enlighten me? The Yoshiman 97 17:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Appreciation Oh, we were just thinking what to name the topic if we moved our conversation to the forums. Also, I don't know what the policy is on dupe wikis. We're fine though.. ours already has tons of info =D - Ash Crimson 10:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Link Just use regular wiki linking. Put this is where you want to link to it: User_Blog:MagcargoMan And then put the "|text here" thing at the end if you want it to say something else. Frank-West 05:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : I do not. =( Sorry. Maybe Ash might know. Or that guy Wagnike2 from Wikia central probably knows. I'd say ask Wagnike, and if you don't get a response then ask Ash. Frank-West 04:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sub :* Yep, pretty much what she said. - Wagnike2 12:54, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Did you just call Ash a girl? The Yoshiman 97 17:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Blog Link I assume you mean your Zombie Dog Blog, so here is what you have to type in: User_blog:MagcargoMan/Zombie_Dogs%3F And then the same thing as last time, |text here. Anything else? Frank-West 02:15, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : No, in fact I was not annoyed. You did not ask too many questions. Frank-West 18:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Smash Bros Eh, I'd probably say Snake, Dedede, or Mario.Wikiar 09:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) No preference for favorite stage. Wikiar 10:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Quote May I suggest you use the quote template in your infobox, like this: You don't have to, but it's just a suggestion. The Yoshiman 97 18:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I accidentally made a typo in the quote, but it was all in all a suggestion. You really don't have to put it in, it's a suggestion, and it is your user page. The Yoshiman 97 16:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Problem It was probably a glitch. Are you still having this problem? - Ash Crimson 12:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) No Problem No problem. And I don't believe Wikiar is the founder, but that was what the argument was about. Wikiar is probably going to be off the wiki pretty soon, but we aren't sure. Frank-West 00:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: And no, I don't really have anything to do with the personal argument, just the official stuff like messaging Wikia Central. Frank-West 00:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) survivor mode updates aded terror is reality minigames check it out Smash Bros. He isn't strong, but that's part of the balance. He has real good airborne moves, and he can swallow people too, and I'm sort of biased in all Mario games towards him, so that's why I pick him. The Yoshiman 97 16:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Don't know, haven't played in a while, but I like Pictochat and the Warioware stage since it keeps you on your feet and it changes all the time. The Yoshiman 97 03:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) oh I just read your message today.. sorry. No, Wikiar is not the founder of the wiki. Yes, we were fighting. I don't think we are now. anyway, it isn't important why. ^_- - Ash Crimson 16:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I listen i don't like people talkin smack bout my ideas again. >.> also i don't tell you about updates because YOUR NEVER EDITING how am i supposed to know your on! later im making a forum ok :D Z:D 500 edits To infinity and beyond!Wikiar 06:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, good job! Frank-West 14:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *Congrats! I'm almost to 1000! --Mistertrouble189 15:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on 500! Also, congrats on the page. Although, you did forget the categories. Anyway, about archiving.. #Make a new page called "User talk:/Archive 1" #next copy all of the contents from your main talk page to your archive and remove the old content from your main page #Copy the template from my talk page and add change the links, images, text so that they fit you.. Anyway, that's it. - Ash Crimson 13:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh believe me Magcargo, it's a great accomplishment. I meant to congratulate you, but we were already having a conversation on Smash Bros. above, and I was really into that, and forgot about your message about 500 edits. Really, congrats, halfway to 1000! The Yoshiman 97 16:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC)